


Jack Losses His Bread

by 4yup



Series: Newsies OneShots [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: I asked a Newsies discord that I'm in for ideas and I got given this concept so,
Series: Newsies OneShots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Jack Losses His Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romeo Race and Aj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Romeo+Race+and+Aj).



Jack was so sad.

He had lost his bread!

A big seagull, Who was probably Pulitzer stole it from him!

The seagull even yelled "Mine!" as it stole the Bread.

Now he's crying.

His poor bread is out there sad and alone.

He was crying on the rooftop for his Bread.

Jack had paid 2¢ for that bread! It was expensive. And the seagull stole it!

He was never gonna eat bread again he swore to himself, he was never gonna eat again.

He cried himself to Death because of that seagull.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this


End file.
